


Ruin Me

by direwolfjon



Series: 100 drabble challenge [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And the Starks all know, Drabble, F/M, R Plus L Equals J
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/direwolfjon/pseuds/direwolfjon
Summary: When Sansa learns about Joffrey's true nature,  she's determined to find a way out of her betrothal, and she wants her cousin Jon to help her with that...





	Ruin Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zarahjoyce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/gifts).

> Written for the Jonsa 100 Drabble Challenge, for Amy's prompt: virginity
> 
> I tag zarahjoyce with prompt 61: idiot!

"I need you to ruin me." Sansa looks up at him through her lashes, biting her lip, tears still drying on her cheeks.

Jon withdraws the hand he put on her shoulder earlier for comfort, his mouth falling open as he takes a step back. "What?"

He's heard her, but he can't quite believe she's asking him what he thinks she's asking. He risks a glance at his bedroom door, but there's no real danger of anyone overhearing their conversation. 

"Please, Jon," she begs him. "I can't marry Joffrey. He's a monster."

Jon knows that to be true. Every single soul within the walls of Winterfell knows that to be true. And yet...

She shakes her head, hugging her own frame and he has to resist the urge to cover her hands with his own.

"King Robert has refused to end our betrothal. Father can't deny the king. The North can't afford a war with the south, not over me."

His fingers curl into claws and he clenches his jaw. He understands his uncle needs to think of his people, that he has to put them first. If it were up to Jon though, he'd start a thousand wars over her.

But he's not sure he can do what she's asking him to do for her. _That's a lie._ If he wasn't as shocked by her request as he is, they'd already be out of their clothes, both in his bed, and he'd be worshipping every inch of her body. 

He shakes his head to drive those images from his mind. "There must be another way."

Now she is shaking her head, her wide blue eyes shining with tears again. "I can't think of one." She takes his hand in both of hers, squeezing his fingers. "I can't marry a prince if I'm ruined. Please, Jon, take my maidenhead."

He knows he'll give in, he'll give her what she wants. But he forces himself to think, to find something that might make _her _change her mind.

"And who would still want to marry you, when you're damaged goods?"

From the way she pulls her hands away to wring them together, he can tell that gives her pause, but she quickly finds her resolve again. 

"It doesn't matter. We'll worry about that later."

_We_? "Why me?"

She raises an eyebrow. "You'd rather I ask Theon?"

"No!" The word leaves his mouth before he can stop himself, making a triumphant smile appear on her lips.

She takes his hand again to lace their fingers together, stepping so close to him he can feel her body heat through the layers of their clothing. 

"I've seen the way you look at me, Jon," she whispers in a breathy voice. "And I trust you. You're the only man I'd ever ask to do this."

He gulps, mesmerized by the way her plump pink lips move around the words. 

"Unless you truly don't want to," she says airily, taking a step back, and immediately he misses her closeness, betraying himself by following her, and there is that smile again. 

He cups her cheek, meeting her determined blue eyes. "I want to," he whispers in a rough voice he barely recognizes as his own. He licks his lips. "But..." 

"But what?" she asks with a smirk, running a fingertip down his chest. "You don't know where to put it?"

"I know where to put it!" he retorts, heat flushing his cheeks and ears.

He takes a deep breath, trying to collect himself, but he's quickly distracted by the way her teeth are worrying her bottom lip, by the way the hand that isn't fisted into his doublet is toying with the laces of her bodice, and he's already forgotten all the suddenly futile reasons why they shouldn't be doing this.

He settles for a whispered confession instead. "I've never been with a woman before."

She only grins back at him. "Then I suppose I'm going to ruin you right back," she quips.

He's afraid she already has.


End file.
